


13 Reasons . . .

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean each make a list. And check it twice. When they really should just throw the papers away and get down to business. Set somewhere in the middle of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Reasons . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 13.  
> Notes: Written for Week #13 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/.

13 Reasons Why Loving Your Brother Is A Bad Idea  
(A List By Dean Winchester)

1\. He’s your brother. You practically raised him. You’ve changed his diapers. You’ve cooked for him. Cleaned up after him. Took punishments for him. You taught him how to shave. How to ride a bike. How to pick up girls. And he’s your BROTHER. You shouldn’t think about him that way.  
2\. You love him. You love him too damn much to taint him in such an ugly way. He’s always wanted a normal life and fucking your brother is about as far from normal as you can get. You can’t take normal away from him forever, dammit. You just can’t, asshole.  
3\. He loves you. He loves you so much; he’d do practically anything you asked him to. You’d never know if he was giving in because he really wanted you, too, or because he didn’t want to disappoint you. Once you tell him, he’ll never love you the same way again.  
4\. He’d die to protect you. It would make hunting together nearly impossible. If by some miracle he felt the same way you do, he’d always put himself in front of you, trying to protect you. Even more than he does now. He’d get himself killed just to keep you alive.  
5\. You’d die to protect him. Again, if by some fucked-up chance he felt the same way you do, and you get killed protecting him, he’d never forgive himself. He’d wallow in self-pity for the rest of his life, listening to emo music and drinking himself into a stupor.  
6\. He’s smart. Okay, not exactly a bad thing, but he’s REALLY smart. And deserves better than a high school drop out. He needs someone to talk to about those stupidly large books he reads, or that art crap he sometimes goes off on. You’ll never be smart enough for him.  
7\. You trust him. You already trust him too damn much. You’ve never given so much of yourself to one person. It’s too easy for someone with that kind of power to hurt you. He’s betrayed you before. Could you go through that again? Especially with so much on the line?  
8\. He trusts you. He trusts you to look out for him. Not hurt him. And you suck at relationships of any kind. You’ll fuck up. You’ll sleep with some hot waitress. You’ll break his heart, just like all the ones before him, but this time it’ll be SAMMY you’ve destroyed.  
9\. He knows everything about you. He knows about the awful things you did in Hell. Knows that you started the Apocalypse. Knows every dark and dirty secret (okay, save one) you’ve never told anyone else. There’s no mystery left, no hope that there’s a better person under all this crap.  
10\. You know everything about him. You know what his first word was. When he had his first boner. When he fucked his first girlfriend. When he realized the monsters and myths were real. You know this because you’re his BROTHER. No matter what you do, you can’t get past that.  
11\. He’s awesome in bed (you’ve heard). You’ve heard the way he can make a girl scream. You’ve even heard him with guys -- and he always tops. He’s aggressive in bed. He takes charge. And you’re fucking afraid you might LET him. Hell, you’re afraid you might even WANT him to.  
12\. You’re nothing without him. There are so many ways this could end badly. And most of those include him walking out that door and never speaking to you again. Is it really worth it, to take the chance of losing him forever, just so you can unload all this crap?  
13\. He’s everything to you. That’s what it all boils down to. Somewhere along the way he became EVERYTHING. Everything you’ve ever needed. Everything you’ve ever wanted. In every way that you can imagine. You want to tell him, but you just can’t find the right words. Maybe you never will.

13 Reasons Why Loving Your Brother Is A Good Idea  
(A List By Sam Winchester)

1\. He’s your brother. He’s always been there for you. Always took care of you. Looked out for you. Watched over you. Hell, he even stood up to Dad for you -- something he’d never attempt for himself. He taught you everything and never made you feel like the stupid younger brother.  
2\. You love him. You love him so damn much it scares you sometimes. Bone deep, chick flick, mushy, stupid, girly LOVE him. He would laugh at you for the rest of forever if he knew how you felt about him. You’re embarrassed to even admit it to yourself. Stupid ass.  
3\. He loves you. He’s never given his love easily to anyone -- except you. He loves you in spite of all the horrible things you’ve done -- to him, to your parents’ memories, to the damn world. No matter how far or how hard you push him away, he still loves you.  
4\. He’d die to protect you. He’s proven it so many times. He’s gone to Hell to save your life. When he thought you were infected with the Croatoan virus, he wouldn’t even let you die alone. You’ve always known that he would do anything in his power to protect you.  
5\. You’d die to protect him. In fact, you’ve always intended to go out that way. After everything he’s been through, he deserves a chance at a decent life. And if only one of the Winchesters can make it out of this fight, you’re going to make damn sure it’s him.  
6\. He’s smart. Smarter than you. He’s one of the smartest people you know. He catches on to things much more quickly than you do. He has more common sense than most people would know what to do with. Given half a chance, there’s no telling what he could have become.  
7\. You trust him. You’ve wavered in that trust before, but never again. You know how stupid it was to ever put your trust in anyone else. He’s never let you down. You’re not even sure he’s capable of letting anyone down. He’s always been there for you, no matter what.  
8\. He trusts you. After everything you’ve done to him. All the awful things you said to him. In spite of the countless ways you betrayed him, he still let you back in. He may not trust you completely yet, but letting you come back at all was a huge step.  
9\. He knows everything about you. What happened when you were a baby. The demon blood you sucked like a rabid vampire. That you’re Lucifer’s vessel. That you started the Apocalypse. You’ll never have to lie to him about who you are. He knows every secret you’ve had, except this one.  
10\. You know everything about him. Even though he hides most of his strong emotions from you, you’ve known him long enough to read between the lines. You know everything you need to know. He’s loyal. Unbelievably brave. Stubborn. Strong. Dependable. He’d never lie to you, not about something truly important.  
11\. He’s awesome in bed (you’ve heard). You’ve heard the way he makes them scream. You’ve seen the way they pant after him once they’ve been with him. You think about being with him all the time. Want to touch him so bad your hands ache. Can’t think about anyone else.  
12\. You’re nothing without him. You’ve tried going your own way so many times. Tried the normal life. Tried a normal relationship. Even tried a pretty fucked up one. None of those felt as right as being with him. Nothing ever feels right unless it’s with him. You’re tired of pretending.  
13\. He’s everything to you. That’s what it all boils down to. Somewhere along the way he became EVERYTHING. Everything you’ve ever needed. Everything you’ve ever wanted. In every way that you can imagine. You want to tell him, but you just can’t find the right words. Maybe you never will.


End file.
